the way it is.
by mike laster
Summary: a boy living in the pok'e mon world.


Poke'Mon the kid's   
Story's  
  
Chapter  
(1)  
  
Josh a friendly poke'mon trainer from Kanto he decided to challenged a gym leader in America by the name of Tom Coffener an offal nice teenager didn't really make fun of any one so back to the story.  
Tom told Josh that he could use up to three poke'mon in the battle he agreed and the battle began Tom sent out Octilery Josh sent out spinerack.  
Now when Josh say's something it will be blue and Tom's will be in red.  
"Spinerak poison sting now!"  
  
"Octilery bubble beam now!"  
POW!  
"No Spinerak awe return!"  
"Go Chicareeta raiser leaf now!"  
  
Wham "Octilery return go Houdour fire blast!"  
  
"Chicareeta use agility around the room to get away from it!"  
  
"Houndour use flame thrower!"  
  
"Ha my Chicareeta's to fast for you to hit. Now use scull bash!"  
BAM!  
"Return! Go farfeched'd! Hay Josh mind if we changed the rules to free for all if you do it I'll add forty five no wait fifty dollars to you and my badge if you win. But if I win I get a free dinner treated by you! So do we have a deal."   
Josh and Tom shook on it and started.  
"Any thing is O.K. huh then grab hold of the rafters and swing kick farfetched'd now!  
Thud!  
"Farfetched'd hit it with your stick!"  
Smack!  
"Chicareeta grab that stick with those vines and then use growth on it!"  
  
It did and the stick grew two times longer then started spinning it toward farfetched'd and repeatedly hit it over the head.  
Thump thump thump thump thump  
CRACK!  
The stick broke over its head. Farfetched'd was knocked out even before the fifth thump.  
"How could someone hurt a poke'mon like that!"  
  
"Like what I didn't do any thing wrong my poke'mon did that out of it's own free will I couldn't control it if my life depended on it."  
  
"I gess you're right so hears you're money."  
  
"NA keep your money even if it was an accident my poke'mon hurt your poke'mon so keep it. But a… that badge I'll take."  
THE  
END!  
  
  
  
  
NIKE MIKEY   
MASTERS   
THEM  
ALL!  
  
CHAPTER  
2  
  
Mike is an odd young teenager who never seams to ether be from some of the cooler well fine cool kids like these kids Ashly,Marie,TrISTEN   
The girls seam to talk to him because they feel sorry for him.  
And Tristen is dissen him most of the time when they talk to each other.  
Any ways he's got no social life so he Barry's himself in stuff about Poke'Mon so it brings us to the present Mike is just getting out of school and Eric macarty is trying to hit him with sticks like ushiwill but he deals with it any way cuss he can kick Mikes @$$.  
So Mike left for home but decided to check out the meadow for new Poke'Mon.   
Mike checked theraly for a Poke'Mon he didn't have but all he could see were caterpie and ladyba suddenly a strange Poke'Mon jumped out in front of him it was a Haracross! Mike checked his   
pokedex..Haracross strong bug Poke'Mon. Haracross like's to drink nectar and are vary protective of its friends.   
Mike "strong bug I know what can help me captcher this guy. Go syther!"  
  
Mike sent out Syther. "Syther use slash now!"  
  
Haracross dodged the attack and used horn attack syther flew into the air just in the nick of time. Mike told syther to use feurry cutter syther started slicing the air and then slicing Haracross. Haracross tried to run but syther wouldn't let it. Mike through a great ball and caut the wild Poke'Mon.  
  
  
  
Josh's   
Newest battle!  
  
(3)  
  
  
Josh is running over to his friends house when he sees a poke'Mon trainer sitting on a bench he challenges him in a battle.   
Josh sent out Sentiquill. Opponent Billy sent out ladyba.   
For now Josh will be blue and Billy will be in red.  
"Ladyba sleep powder now."  
  
Sentiquill fell asleep.  
"No sentiquill wake up pleas you can't loose now you just started."  
  
"Ladyba use tackle now."  
  
"Awe sentiquill get up. I'm just going to see if he's O.K. all right good!"  
  
Josh pretended to check out sentiquill but actually gave him an antidote.  
  
"Hay what did you give that thing. I think your cheating.  
  
"I'm not cheating I thought this was a free for all."  
  
"Free for all that's only in battles with money bet on them!"  
  
"OOPS. Sorry. Not ha ha."  
  
"I herd that so poke'Mon go!"  
  
Billy sent out murkrow, steelix, dunspars, kingdra. Josh looked horrified but continued to battle.  
  
"Man I can't do this but go snubble! Snubble use bite and sentiquill use fire blast!"  
  
"murkrow use drill peck, steelix use rock slide, dunspars use rock smash, kingdra use powdered snow."  
  
Sentiquill's attack missed and so did snubble's.  
Everyone eltses attacks hit.  
POW!   
WAM! WAM! WAM!   
CRASH!   
WOOSH!   
Josh's poke'Mon were knocked out and josh ran away crying like a baby.   
"Boohoo hoo sniffle."  
  
  
Mike's  
Hottest  
Battle!  
  
Chapter  
(4)  
  
  
  
Mike is sitting in his bedroom watching a poke'Mon battles on pay per view when suddenly the phone rings. Ring ring ring. He decides to let the machine pick up. Some girls voice says hey Diana its me Stacy I was wondering if you wonted to battle with some of your young or week poke'mon O.K. I'll be by the tree in the park. Well gotta go by. Click.   
Mike "Man she sounds nice maybe I'll go find her." Mike grabbed some of his nice and young poke'Mon.  
He walked to the park and sure enough there was a good-looking skinny young girl with long pink hair. She kinda looked depressed. So he went to go talk to her.   
He told her she called the wrong number and she looked so embarrassed but she agreed to the battle.   
Now Mike will be in green and Stacy will be in pink.  
  
"Clefa go!"  
"O.K. cutey. Go teddiursa!"  
  
Stacy went first.  
  
"Clefa metronome now!"  
  
Clefa started moving its fingers back and forth from side to side. And then used double slap. Its attack hit dead on.  
Whack whack.   
  
"Teddy use scratch"  
  
Teddy's scratch nailed clefa and clefa fainted.  
  
"Why did you do that. I thought we were going to let my baby's win."  
  
"Oh a yah. Take this it's revive."  
  
"Hear clefa drink this."  
  
Clefa recovered.  
  
"Now clefa you use scratch."  
  
Clefa did and it didn't affect teddy at all.   
Mike whispered to teddy.  
  
"Teddy pretend you're knocked out."  
  
"YAY! Clefa you won."  
  
Wink, wink.  
"Awe return. Go pikacu."  
  
"Clefa return. Go igglybuff! Igglybuff use pound.  
  
Pikachu didn't feel a thing but pretended to be hurt. Igglybuff thought pikachu was really hurt so it tried to bring pikachu to Stacey's medical bag but couldn't so it stopped and grabbed an expensive hyper potion and tried to squirt it on pikachu. Pikachu acted like it was getting better and thanked igglybuff. Iggybuff tried to tell Mike and Stacy not to battle because it didn't wont any one to get hurt any more. So Mike and Stacy stopped battling and spent the rest of the day walking in the park.  
  
  
  
  
Josh   
Staying   
Out of   
Trouble!  
  
Chapter  
(5)  
  
  
Josh and his brother mike were at they're house and they were practicing poke'Mon battle strategies when josh through his poke' ball and hit his mom's glass statue and brook it. Mike told josh to try to use his poke'mon to fix it so josh sent out sntiquill he used sentiquill's fire to melt the glass pieces together it worked perfectly.   
Later on josh's mom came home and said that she was going to throw it out cuss it was to old.  
And josh was devastated.  
  
  
  
  
Mike's  
Newest   
Badge!  
  
Chapter  
(7)  
  
  
Mike is just ending his date with Stacy and they passed a new gym that was built last week but Stacy wonted to see how good mike can battle agganced a gym leader.  
Mike walked in and was amazed to see portraits of winners and there poke'Mon.  
Then gym leader Kate came out of a dark hallway.  
For now Kate is in maroon and Stacy is in pink and Mike is in green.  
  
"Hay Hun kick her a** for me O.K."  
  
"Come on girl ya don't need to talk that way. Now what kind of battle is this."  
  
"It's a free for all if y  
our O.K. with that. Now poke ball go!"  
  
Kate sent out beedrill.  
  
"Mike use you're… all most forgot I can't help you."  
  
"I'll do fine Hun. So go houdoom!"  
  
"Beedrill use your twin needle on that chandler!"  
  
CRASH!  
"Look out now that was to mutch all ready."  
  
Mike ran and got houdoom and brought it up to Stacy. Stacy started calling Kate a f**king b*CH wen mike stopped her by covering her mouth. She sat down with an evil look an her face.   
Then mike sent out feraligter.  
  
"Feraligater use hydro pump and then a double taem attack then slash all in sequence now."  
  
"Beedrill did you hear that try to shoot more chandlers on him."  
  
Beedrill shot four things down and they were coming down on it then feralagater used hydro pump on them and shot them back at beedrill they hit perfictaly then feralagater doubled and multiply tackeled beedrill. Then even though beedrill was knocked out Mike took back feralagater and sent out haracross. Haracrosses best friend was houdoom and haracross was p**T off haracross Gabbed a sparking wire and gabbed it into its face.   
ZZZAAPP!   
"Beedrill are you all right mike I believe wear even now the battle is normal no more fighting until someone's hurt just until they give up or faint. Now lets restart with only one poke'Mon. Now week poke'mon only like level six and under. So go caterpie!"  
  
"Hay Stacy let me use your magby."  
  
"You better not let it loose or I'll be mad at you!"  
  
"Ya ya ya I know I know. Now go magby! Magby use your umm a umm fire blast."  
  
Magby. MAG? BY?  
  
"Oh yea I forgot you're a baby."  
  
And at the sound of Mike calling it a baby it used a powerful fire blast - fiery breath combo attack! And hit caterpie right in the face then caterpie tried to stay awake but fainted right on the spot!  
  
"Wow Mike you tought magby a brand new attack what are we going to call it I think we should call i…"  
  
Kate interrupted "can we get back to the badge or are you going to leave it hear with me."  
  
Mike walked over to Kate and she handed over the magnificent badge.  
  
"HELLO Mike so what are we going to name that new attack."  
  
"I think we should call it rage blaze."  
  
"Ya that sounds about right."  
  
The end   
  
  
  
Grand parents come to visit!!   
Chapter  
(8)  
  
The boys are waiting quietly for they're grandma and grandpa. Because they are bringing poke'mon for them from Japan.  
They even brought a rare nice poke'mon for his girl friend to help her with her baby poke'mon.   
Suddenly they're grand parents showed up and stacy was with them mike said so I guess I don't have to call you to meet my g-ma and my g-pa so I guess they gave you your poke'mon.   
"what they brought me a poke'mon sweet this is cool what did they get me!"   
mike "I don't know yet lets see."  
  
Turns out she got a blissy and boy oh boy was she happy she looked so happy that she could have been one her self then when she seen her voltorb she looked even more happy. Mike asked her why she liked voltorb so much and she said. Just watch. then she sent out pichu. Pichu hoped on voltorb and started walking on it Stacy said that all baby's like to play with balls and voltorb knows when to slow down and when to stop. Mike thought   
That those were cool poke'mon for her reason. Then they through her a third boke'ball and she screamed. It turned out to be a miltank now that made scents because baby's need milk and miltank produces a lot of milk so mutch that the miltank is the main product on the poke market for young poke'mon.   
Then mike got his poke'mon he released one and it was an espion he was like wow and then the other one opened and it was an umbreion mike was saying sweet and cool and a hole bunch of other stuff and ya.  
Then josh got his poke'mon one of them was yanma the other was a nato he really did like the poke'mon he got but he was jelous of Stacy cuzz she got three poke'mon then there grandma said pick a hand. josh jumped up and grabbed a poke'ball it opened and it was a polly toed or something that came from a pollywirll he checked his poke'dex no info came up and it didn't say a thing but he herd of something called polly toed so that's what he called it. Then mike opened the other one then a large pinkish poke'mon came out and said hello I am slow king. Every one was shocked even the grand parents none of the poke'mon spoke when they were being caught. And josh was mad again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Josh the big   
Bad bragger.   
  
Chapter   
(9)  
  
  
josh went to poke'mon trainers elementary like every day after normal school but to day was show and tell and not like kender-2 grade you pick a poke'mon and bring it in to show the class well it was josh's turn and he brought that polly toed thing and a few people said isn't that one of thoes polly things ya josh said I think it's called a polly toed but it wont speak so I'm not sure then he started saying stuff like my poke'mon is the best water poke'mon in the worled then he went on and on and on.   
  
  
  
Mike's big date!  
  
  
Chapter  
  
(10)  
  
  
Mike is getting ready for his date with Stacy when the doorbell rang now he just got out of the shower so he raps a towel around him and answered the door it was his neighbor in a red robe just like the one he has in the washer she wanted to know if she could use his shower because her water suddenly stopped working he said sure after I leave for my date she said with who? Mike said Stacy. She said oh so mike said a little louder Stacy is going to be hear soon so come later. She started to leave and kissed him on the cheek and said thanks hunk in a joking manner then he went in side. Stacy was across the rode watching them talk and thought that she came from his house and wearing his robe she decided to make sure she had the facts straight. Mike lade out the outfit he just bought for Stacy when he accidentally knocked them over Stacy looked into the window and saw women's clothes on the floor and then mike came into the room and said something under his breath like she's going to be hear any minute then picked up the clothes and brought them into the other room then brought out a box.  
Stacy ran to the front door and rang the doorbell mike answered the door Stacy said   
"what in the hell are you trying to pull?" Who's the b**ch that you've been f***ing when I'm not hear.  
  
Mike what are you talking about I haven't been with any one since you and no one before you for about a year or two.   
Then who was that in your robe and whose women's clothes were on your floor?  
Mike. Well look and see.  
  
Mike handed the box to her she opened it with a puzzled look on her face she said oh.  
  
Then mike said and about the robe mike walked to the bathroom and grabbed it. Its right and that girl mike grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers 7#5-5### mike.  
Now listen Gloria talk to Stacy.   
So this is Stacy I was just over there and he said you were coming over for a date I've been waiting for you guys to leave so I can finish washing my hair ya know I was going to see if mike could fix it for me tomorrow so could ask him right now for me well sorry were you going to say some thing. Stacy. Umm aaa well aa no. not really. Gloria. O.K. well love ya bye. Kiss sound. Click.  
Oh my god I ii well I a I'm so sorry I don't know why I thought that and I got to go. Bye.  
Stacy wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
